There's No Going Back
by avatarfan121
Summary: This story is base on another story called Just Give In, this is my idea on what happened after Beast Boy's death.
1. Six months After

I don't own Teen Titans and this story came from an idea from another story called "Just Give In" By 506thpir

* * *

(in Raven's journal)

It's been almost six months since Beast Boys suicide. The guilt of knowing I was the one that lead him to do kills me everyday. I've barely left my room, only to go on missions and maybe something to eat or go to the bathroom. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg try to get me to do things with them but it's not the same without him. After it all happened I realized how I truly feel about him, I knew it was there before but I was able to ignore it. Now I can't stop thinking about it.

There was a knock, "Raven, it is me Starfire will you please come join us?"

"No thanks Star."

"Would you like to talk?"

"I don't know Star…."

"May I at least come in"

"Sure, I guess." was Ravens meek reply

"What is bothering you? Does it have to do with friend Beast Boys death."

Raven shakes her head slowly.

"I see.." Starfire said in just above a whisper.

"It was all my fault Star, I can't take the guilt anymore." Raven was on the brink of crying again.

"No it wasn't he was the when to decide to do it."

"Yea, but I was the one that drove him to it!"

"Friend Raven what was it that you did to make him do it then?" pleaded Starfire

"I don't want to talk about right now." she whispered.

"Well you know I'm always here, along with friends Robin and Cyborg." Starfire said as she headed out of the room.


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2

_3 days later_

"Friends I am really worried about friend Raven." said Starfire

"I know Star, I really hope she pulls through this." Cyborg said

"I know she barely comes out of her room." Robin stated. Then the alarm went off. "Who is it Cyborg."

"Looks like Control Freak." he stated.

"Titans go!"

"But what about friend Raven?" questioned Starfire.

"We can handle Control Freak on our on if she doesn't show up." stated Robin

"Ok."

After the battle

"Hey one of us should check on Raven." Cyborg said in a worried manner.

"I'll go check on her, you two go and wait in the Common Room till I get back" stated Robin.

Robin came up to Ravens door, "I hope she's alright," he knocked, "Raven it's me are you alright?"

No answer, he tries again. Nothing. "Raven?"

Still no answer, so he decides to open her door himself. When he gets the door open the sight he sees stops him dead in his tracks. Raven was dangling from the ceiling, a noose around her neck, dead. Robin quickly cuts her body down and places her on the bed and he sees a note to him and the others. He quickly runs to the Common room.

The Common room doors swished open and Robin rushed though.

"Robin is friend Raven alright?" asked Starfire

Pause

"Man, say something" said Cyborg.

"Raven's dead." Robin replied

"What?" Said Cyborg and Starfire in unison

"She can't be!"Starfire yelled. She tried to get through the door but Robin was trying to block her, but because of her strength he wasn't able to keep her back. "Cy, help me!" Robin said in a strained voice. Cyborg rushed over, but they were no match for the Tamaranian, she flew threw the door. Seconds later the heard her scream. Both boys rushed to Starfire.

"I'm sorry Star." Robin said. He hugged Star and she just wept in his shoulder.

"She left us a letter, can you read it Cy?"

"Sure."

_Dear friends,_

_First off I want to say sorry for whoever found my body. I know this is going to be tough for you guys, but I couldn't take the guilt anymore. What happened between Beast Boy and I is what sent him to do what he did, and knowing that I was the one to make him do that killed me everyday._

_It was a month before he left that it happened. I was walking by him and he suddenly changed. He pinned me to the wall. I don't remember much after that, just him saying he was sorry and me yelling at him. I realize that I shouldn't have been so hard on him, it was the Beast that took him over and did those things, he didn't have control._

_I should have forgiven him, if I did he'd still be here, I wouldn't have to write this, or do what I am going to do. My last request is for you guys to bury me next to Beast Boy. Finally I want to tell you guys my true feelings, before everything that happened I did have feelings for Beast Boy, but I denied them, after what he did I wish I could have told him, said that I was sorry, but I can't go back, I had to live with the mistake. You guys have been my family and I couldn't have asked for anything else, thank you._

_Love,_

_Raven_


End file.
